gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Spacecraft Ruins
Unlock this maze through a purchase in the Alliance Shop for 10000 Alliance coins. (Donating 50 Gems gets you 10,000 alliance coins) Complete this maze to receive Blue Shark Gumball, if not previously acquired in Help! Blue Shark Officer! event. If you already have Blue Shark, you will get TEN fragments upon completing the storyline mazes. Hidden Gumball To get the Bloody Wolf Gumball: * Find Superintendent's Remain to obtain his Shabby Cell Phone. * Enter the code from Shabby Cell Phone description "...frequent contact with the number XXX" into the Console to obtain the Electronic Key (changes each run). * After floor 50, a gate (Door of Hidden Secret) will appear. * Enter the door and defeat Bloody Wolf to obtain the Bloody Wolf or 20 Bloody Wolf Fragments. Stages Abandoned Spaceship Floors 30 (Difficulty 26) - 2 Vigor Support from the Police Station! Floors 35 (Difficulty 27) - 2 Vigor Airship Control Battle! '''Floors 35 (Difficulty 28) - 2 Vigor '''Rescue! Sheriff Blue Shark! Floors 40 (Difficulty 29) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Mini-Bosses Jason - Machine Skills * Deadly Strike - Launch an attack every 3 rounds, inflicts 5 times damage to the enemy. * Mechanical Armor - Physical Resistance +50%, Spell Resistance +30% Frank - Machine Skills * Bloodthirsty Slash - Launch an attack every 2 rounds, adds Bleeding effect (Loses life every round, lasts for 3 rounds). * Mechanical Armor - Physical Resistance +30%, Spell Resistance +50% * Armor Enhancement - Decreases damage by 30% Boss (Enemy of the Machine) - Machine Type Skills * Tiberium Crystal Cannon - Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies and adds Critically Wounded status (Loses HP each round, damage taken +50%, lasts for 3 rounds) * Tacitus Device - Physical Resistance +20%, Spell Resistance +20%, increased Dodge * Mass Armor - When physical damage is taken, Physical Resistance increases by 10%, Spell Resistance decreases by 10% * 'Solid Energy Field '- When spell damage is taken, Spell Resistance increases by 10%, Physical Resistance decreases by 10% Special Occurrences Random Adventurer's Villager - Gear x10, Dynamic Gear x1 Random Pirate's Chest - Gear x20, Dynamic Gear x1 Machine Research Institute (EP Shop) * 5x Cog - 100 EP * 10x Cog - 200 EP * Dynamic Gear - 500 EP * Flame Thrower M2 - 200 EP * Grenade Launcher MGL - 200 EP * Shoulder Bazooka LAW80 - 300 EP * Frag Grenade M67 - 300 EP Waste Cabin Fight a number of enemies guarding one of the following: * Officer's Remains * Intelligent Computer * Replicant's Remains * Commando's Remains (White) * Commando's Remains (Blue) * Mechanical Creature's Remains Potion Formulas * Police Issued Cardiotonic * Thrower Potion * Molotov Cocktail * Alloy Coating Contact Terminal You need to clear the floor before you can use it. Enter a code to receive rewards. All codes apart from the first 2 (Ordinary Command, Special Command) are once per maze only. Corpses Noteable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: * Matrix Chip - Received from Console using code from Strange Notebook (one time) * Adventure Relics * Elf's Dust * Evil Pumpkin * Tower Flower * Star Scrap Quests/DP Trivia Easter Eggs 1/ God of Thieves title – get Ultimate Answer from cave, use on 42F, you will be teleported to a place with terminal, enter 42 and get a book (first time get 3 gems, subsequently gives stat boost) 2/ Farplane Ranger title – get Police Officer Soul (Receive operation directive), use it and get random code; use code and teleport to special room, kill all creep, chest give 3 gems first time, subsequently get coins 3/ Adventurer – get random code from villager; enter code to get maze items 4/ Spy/Machinist – can hack into terminal (terminal inside cabin/cave only) to get a code (random chance the code will be written into paper); enter code to get a briefcase, get 100k coins when reaching 70F 5/ Stealing from boss – ordinary steal get EP/gear, advanced steal can get random code; enter code to get 3 gems first time, subsequently get coins 6/ Arrest warrant for Bloody Wolf at 1F – complete to get 3 gems first time, subsequently get Cogs 7/ Stealing from Bloody Wolf – ordinary steal get 20 fragments, advanced steal can get Strange Notebook with code, enter code to get Matrix Chip (add 1 extra airship radar) Mazes